Black Knight (CONTINUED FINALLY)
by KoalaYuriTime
Summary: PREVIOUSLY XLILXDEVILX Same person, little older, was mentally out of commission for like 2 years, couldn't write anything good. Forgot all info regarding stuff like Fanfic account info. But this is the Black Knight story featuring Minami dont worry, check my page and you will see that I am planning on finishing all the work I didn't complete.
1. A friend indeed

Minami awoke that morning with an awful pain coursing through her body, practically every muscle was screaming in agony at the events of last night. She attempted to move, only slightly, to see how bad her body would hurt upon doing so. The results were unpleasant. She bit her lip to hold down a cry of pain threatening to escape her throat. Deciding it better to numb the pain than to continue to endure such a horrible feeling she decided to reach under her bed and pull out what was left of the case of beer she had gotten from Victor the night before.

She downed two before she could start to feel the pain subside.

Her head ever so slightly fuzzy from her drinks she decided it best to forgo her morning routine. She left her hair messy, it stuck out in odd directions and as she looked in the mirror she decided it went better with her new found dark side, after a moments contemplation she quietly decided she liked it that way.

After a long and silent debate with herself she decided she ought to go to school. It took nearly a half hour of slowly and carefully sliding her clothes on her rather bruised form. Each move seemed to send an aftershock through her, like an earthquake had gone through her body, even the soft cotton clothes she wore felt like a harsh slap on her back. After a minute of recuperating from the usually small task of getting dressed, she set out for school.

She did not join Miyuki on her way, as she normally did, both because she didn't want her friend to see her rather swollen lip and because she had gotten up far too late for that. Miyuki would not understand, and Minami was in no mood to explain. Her thirst to gain control and to be powerful was not something any old friend would be able to wrap their head around. Not without worry, not without a lecture and more than likely involving other persons who could very well put a stop to the horror she was putting herself through.

As she finally entered the steel gates of her school she looked at the time on her phone, Noting to herself that she was nearly an hour late for class she strolled along carelessly. Not truthfully worrying about her tardiness or her appearance.

In short her entrance shocked the classroom. For good reason.

Not only was Minami Iwasaki late, but she was adorning a fat lip, a rugged hairstyle, and a calloused scowl replaced her usual stoic and calm demeanor. It was not like her in the slightest, she had an almost 'don't fuck with me' approach to how she moved, how she coldly scanned the classroom, her ferocious eyes almost begging for someone to stand up and say something.

Yutaka, along with near half the class gasped, she put on a face of worry as the rest of the class took to gossiping about her mint haired friend.

The hawk like girl didn't so much as give her friend a glance as she sat at her seat near her. The thought of talking to the once innocent girl made her stomach churn in anger and frustration. She could almost feel her blood boil and her mood worsen by the minute as she felt the girls green eyes on her.

The teacher glanced at her, eyebrow raised as if to demand an explanation for her tardiness, but he regretted it near instantaneously as he was shot an angry response with Minami's now ice cold blue eyes. They were a threat all themselves, and a fear filled tingling feeling in his lower spine kept his mouth shut as he continued on with the lecture, his back turning on her as he nervously picked up his chalk.

'What was that look she gave him?' Yutaka thought, her worried look turning to despair as she watched her friend give a small sadistic smile of amusement at the professors reaction to her mere glare. 'Whats happening to her?'

Yutaka made a silent vow to talk to her friend.

Class went by slowly for the two girls. Minami was daydreaming, picturing the fights from last night, remembering the feeling of bringing grown men to their knees as they howled in pain, she could almost still feel the blood splattering.

Yutaka was casting worried glances in an attempt to make eye contact, but to no avail, Minami seemed off in her own little world, her body lounged about in her chair as she hardly even payed attention to their teachers lecture. She didn't even bring her school books by the look of things.

As the bell rang for lunch Yutaka, Hiyori, and Patty all gathered around with their lunches, taking theirs out Patty and Hiyori passing embarrassed looks at Yutaka, who smiled knowingly and sadistically at them as she remembered her conquests.

It was then Yutaka noticed Minami was no longer with them, but had left the room.

The scrawny powerhouse was busy walking the halls, desperate to get up and away from her restless feelings, as well as Yutaka and the would be friends she knew the loli had screwed. Unpleasant images flashed through the forefront of her mind, adding fuel to her fire.

Normally Minami wouldn't be so harsh towards her classmates, but they knew full well of her feelings towards Yutaka, the remembrance of such utter betrayal hit her hard, and she felt her fist clench in the uprising aggression that was now constantly boiling inside her. She had told them, straight up told them about her feelings 'And they betrayed me' She thought.

A faint tapping of tiny footsteps could be heard making their way down the hall.

"Minami" Came a voice the angry girl knew all too well. Sickly sweet.

"What happened Minami?" It came again.

Minami only half turned to face her old friend Yutaka, instead of the usual neutral mask she always wore her features had formed into a face of resentment, which stopped Yutaka from taking the step she was currently leaning into.

'Why is she looking at me like that?' Yutaka wondered, a feeling in her gut telling her to turn right around, to run. She pushed the feeling down as quickly as it had arose. 'Minami wouldn't hurt me' she reassured herself as she took the long awaited step.

"What?" Came Minami's short accusing response, nearly in tune to the tap of that footstep. Her face tightened and she felt her fists do the same.

"Your lip, you arnt eating with us, your late, whats going on with you?" She asked, concern ebbing its way into her childish voice.

"I should ask you the same thing. Don't follow me." Minami warned before shooting a glare at the girl she once promised herself to protect before making her way down the stairs and completely out of the building.


	2. Gotta say it

Minami exited through the front. Her face hot with anger. This was becoming a constant occurrence to her and that just pissed her off more. She knew only one way to quench the beast growing more violent inside her was to feed it the blood of her victims.

She pulled out her phone and dialed the only man she knew would understand. The only man who could help her quench her thirst for blood.

Two short rings and he picked up. "Mmmmm~ Hello?~" Came his sing song reply into the receiver.

"Victor I want to fight... **Now**." Minami demanded. Her voice harsh with the pent up feelings she had always tried so hard to keep down.

"Well, well, well, arnt we feisty?" He cheered. "You sure your up for it?" He asked, unsure if she could handle another fight after her previously sustained injuries. Usually when a man fought in the arena he was out for at least a week, but this fire cracker wanted to get back in the ring after just one day.

"Yes. Now." She demanded again, her certainty unwavering.

"Whoa whoa lets not get to hasty." He reasoned. "There arnt any matches set til at least the night after next." He explained. Silently hoping he didn't anger her.

She turned to the nearest thing she could. Which turned out to be a tree. She took a mighty swing and felt its leaves rustle as she did. "Well what am I supposed to do until then?" She seethed into the phone.

"Listen I can tell your tense." He started, his voice as casual and as sleazy as it had ever been. "How about you come over to my place?" He offered. "We can drink and you can vent. Its no problem, I can't have my star money-maker getting arrested for taking all her frustration out on some poor chump after all, and I could take the opportunity to give you the info on the next match."

Minami listened to his offer and, after less than a second of mulling it over, agreed. At this point she had gotten on the train home, she couldn't very well go to Victor's in her current outfit.

When she arrived in her room she went about stripping. Her parents still weren't home. But in part, they never really were. Both being in the top of their field and needed else-wear round the globe. She pet cherry who whined at her upon her entering her room and she set about figuring out what she was going to wear. She settled on loose black jeans and a dark green tank top. She checked the mirror and was rather pleased with her new rugged demeanor.

Silently she wondered if maybe in the next fight she should allow a hit or two to land so she could get some scars to add to her new appearance.

Minami looked to her dresser, where she snatched up her house key. A glint caught her eye and she did not yet turn to leave. She stared at her dresser, Yutaka stared back. She had a picture of the two together. They were happily staring at the camera with tea in hand as they sit about on Minami's front porch. Minami took the framed photo in hand and slammed it on the ground where it shattered. She left it. She'd clean up the mess later.

After a short train ride she was in Victor's neck of the woods. The buildings were tall and run down. The streets covered in litter and the alleyways long and dark. Secretly she hoped as she passed them that she would be called out again. Longing for another brawl. But none came no matter how long she lingered.

Finally she came to his door. A quick knock and in seconds it was open with Victor inviting her in. She sat on the dusty stained couch and leaned back into its cushiny embrace as she watched her manager get cold beers from the fridge. She grabbed it from his hand when he offered and immediately downed half.

"Well kid what climbed up your ass?" He questioned, seeing the look of disdain on her face.

She paused, trying to figure out if it was worth talking about. She hardly ever actually talked about her feelings. Her only long standing friend being Miyuki and her parents constantly away she figured she never really had anyone to talk to about it anyway.

"Some bitch." She breathed. Never before had she spoken of Yutaka in such a way. But truly she meant it.

"Ah, the thing that perplexes us all." Victor stated, raising his beer. "Oh if only we had the time id tell you a story or two, back in my day it was all bitches all the time. Fun and fucked up went hand and hand with each. I mean seriously trust me when I say that the craziest ones are the best lays, I remember this one girl who- wait do you know what a squirter is-" His rant was cut short by Minami's raised open hand, signalling him to stop.

"No, its not like that. We never had sex." She explained.

"Is it like... Girly type trouble with a friend?" He asked, loosing interest as the topic moved off of sex.

"No, I loved her. But apparently she's fucking everyone in town." Minami stated flatly.

This earned a long slow whistle from the man beside her. "Oh that's rough. She knows how ya feel and won't give you shit while she moseys around and hands it by the barrel to any ol joe on the street?" He asked for clarity.

Minami set her eyes downcast. "She... doesn't exactly know." She explained, realizing she had never even said anything about it to her friend.

"Well, maybe you should tell her." Victor voiced.

"Maybe... Its just, she's not the girl I fell in love with anymore. She's... different." Minami tried to explain. Thinking of the sweet innocent cherry haird angel who had spent so many nights in her arms after a nightmare.

"She used to be so... Innocent." She finished before chugging down the rest of her beer and asking for another.

"Innocence doesn't last forever man." Victor reasoned, grabbing another beer from the fridge and handing it to her. "I mean were you always a violent sociopath? Or did you loose yours too?"

"I guess I lost it." She concluded.

"I should tell her." She finished, determination in her eyes.

"Do it man. Do it tonight!" Victor shouted, his beer amping him up.

Minami stood, her fists pumped up, she wouldn't give up fighting, she couldn't now. But perhaps things between her and Yutaka could get better and she could stop being so angry about the whole thing.

"Yeah!" She shouted rather uncharacteristically.

"Oh and about my cut-" She started "I want it in booze, I don't really need money."

Victor laughed "I could see by the state of your house"

"So what exactly did you want to tell me about the upcoming matches?" Minami asked. Her interest peaking.

"Oh yes..." He started, leaning his head to the side. "Well you'll have to go out and get some equipment."

At this Minami tilted her head, unsure of what equipment he might mean.

"Well you'll need a knife. Preferably a good one, mine are all dull from misuse and the fact that I haven't really been sharpening them, not much need anymore I guess" He stated, lifting his wooden foot to the table for emphasis.

"No rules on the blade: Other than it must be a knife. So don't show up with a machete or a katana or something." He explained, earning a nod from his semi protege.

Minami left his house. Thinking of what was to come. Her first knife fight. Possibly her only one. Fighting with something so deadly meant she would have to be smarter about the way she fought. She imagined being sliced open, her throat slit, her eye stabbed. Anything could happen. She had to talk to Yutaka beforehand. She had to get everything out in the clear. She had to, it may be her only chance.


	3. I knew, but now I've seen

Minami found herself at Yutaka's residence in the dead of night. Her heart pounding in her chest as she prepared herself to face the one girl she had always loved. Deciding to go the bad boy route she had been undoubtedly setting herself up for she chose to first try tossing small pebbles at her window.

After ten throws to no reply she started to loose her faith as to how well this could actually work with a semi heavy sleeper like Yutaka. She stood for a few minutes longer, wondering if perhaps the small girl had just not yet reached the window.

She took the moment to gaze up at the stars and smell the cool night air around her, it was a refreshing smell of lightly moist grass. She felt oddly at peace with herself. Thinking that perhaps she would be able to finally reach out to the girl she had cared about for so long, and, perhaps, that she could love her back.

A smile breached her face.

But after loosing her patience waiting for the red head she decided that, following her previous behaviour, she should climb the small building and clamber in through the window. It wasn't nearly as hard as she thought it would be. She took her time scaling the water drain up towards Yutaka's bedroom. Once there she decided first to knock, thinking it rude to just barge in.

But to no avail. Holding herself up with one arm she opened the nearby window with the other, and climbed inside. She wasn't surprised to find that the room was pitch black, it was after all the middle of the night. But as she walked across the hardwood floor she noticed that something was in fact wrong with this picture. The gentle light of the moon lit the room just enough for the mint haired boxer to make out the crisp outline of Yutaka's perfectly made bed.

She examined it, corners tucked in, stuffed animal's in neat little rows near the head and foot of the bed. Hell the pillows didn't even look as if they'd been layed down on or even patted. Minami was confused to say the least. Annoyed at most. Where would Yutaka be in the middle of the night during the weekday? The only possible answers infuriated her.

She then heard a light tapping on the door that made her freeze. She looked around for a place to hide, but found nothing and was forced to stand there as the door slowly creaked open, thinking quickly she snatched a small stuffed animal from the bed. Konata's face was the one to appear, her eyes drearily tired looking and her hair matted from not yet going to bed.

"What's going on in here- uh" She stopped herself short as she saw Minami standing in the center of the room, looking frightened at first but then regaining her composure.

"Hello Izumi-san." Minami started, her voice reverting back to its usual hushed and soft tone. "Yutaka left this at my house some time back." She explained holding up the stuffed teddy bear with the frilly pink bow. "I had been hoping not to cause a ruckus by using the key Yutaka gave me but it seems I have been unsuccessful." She said, giving her fake apology before bowing in an attempt at sincerity.

Konata smirked. "Oh well that's all well and good." She said, flapping her hand around in a gesture meant to mean that all was forgiven.

"You must not have got the memo, Yutaka's over at Misao's place, I'm pretty sure she's staying the night." Konata snickered. Thinking about Yutaka's current rambunctious promiscuity.

"Oh." Minami said, feeling something inside her snap as she put on a false smile. "Where is Kusakabe-sans place?" She asked, trying to be as unsuspicious as possible. Konata cocked her head, unsure of whether or not to divulge the information to the girl currently standing in the dark, teddy suddenly clutched rather roughly in her hand as she smiled an unnatural smile.

"Why?" Konata asked, her suspicions growing.

Minami thought for a moment, trying to come up with a plausible solution to why exactly she would need Yutaka's whereabouts at that very moment. Her sharp mind suddenly turned to the teddy she was squeezing the life out of. She lifted it for Konata to see.

"Yutaka said she has trouble sleeping without it, I was busy tonight which is why I came at such a late hour." Minami lied. She kept the bear up, hoping to have convinced the tired otaku.

Konata gave a light heart-ed smirk. "Oh Minami always looking out for Yu-chan, such a good friend." She said, her eyes closing to their usual relaxed state. "I'll write you down some directions in my room okay?" She said before turning and ushering Minami to follow.

Minami could not believe her luck as she walked down the street with bear in one hand and directions to Misao's in another. She took in the clear night sky as she tried to calm her nerves. Her mind was racing as she tried to come up with some reason for Yutaka to be there. Her and Misao had never had much contact before, they weren't close friends, they didn't have the same classes, hell, Misao wasn't even a well enough rounded student to tutor her.

After what seemed like hours Minami came upon the address that matched her paper. Ever curious she paced the front of the house, staring it down. No lights on in the front, so unassumingly everyone was asleep, but for further measure she decided to hop the fence leading to their back yard.

All it took was one mighty swing up and she was firmly on the ground in their back yard. She watched the house's windows and kept her body low, hoping for the Kusakabe residence not to have a dog. As she reached the back of the abode she was greeted with an unsavoury picture. There in the top room window to the leftmost of the house was a lit window, curtains open, and a bare pale back pressed against the glass.

Minami stood there for so long most would assumed she'd been glued to the spot, her chest started to heave as she watched the figure writhe about, It's cherry red hair bouncing as if it were being pounded against what it was leaning against.

With the turn of her face Minami could see it was indeed Yutaka, moaning in delight with a knuckle in her teeth. She opened her eyes but for a moment, and turned to look back, assumingly to gauge whether or not she was harming the window, or perhaps because she had felt Minami's ice blue gaze on her.

Green eyes met blue. And with that Minami dropped the stuffed toy and huffed away from the light of the window, seething.


	4. Friends fight

Minami slung herself over the fence. Wanting to run, to get away, so often now a days she felt this way. She didn't know what she would do if she saw Yutaka at this point, her anger was full swing. She took erratic strides towards the streetlamp just at the end of the driveway when she heard a voice calling after her.

She stopped dead in the center of the street light, her bangs falling over her eyes so she might evade the pressing stare of the girl she knew was opening the door behind her. She didn't want to turn around. She didn't want to see. Her hair would be messed up, she could be covered in love bites, she would probably have very little on, only having thrown together enough to keep her decent as she rushed off after the normally stoic girl. Minami wouldn't be able to handle it.

She heard the voice call once more when she refused to leave.

Finally she twisted her head towards the voice, her head hung low, she would not look the girl in the eye. She wouldn't give her the satisfaction of seeing the impending tears filling them for the first time since she first found out her loving angel was sleeping with everyone they had ever known.

"Minami please... talk to me..." Yutaka whispered, tip toeing her way down the steps towards the sidewalk. Holding the shirt she had thrown on in a firm grip, her heart paining her every move.

"Don't..." Minami spoke, her voice the quiet whisper it had been so long ago. "Don't come any closer." She warned, holding her open palm towards the girl, rejecting her.

She turned her back on her, ready to leave, but as she took her first step towards the empty road another voice rang out in the cold night air.

"Why!?" It questioned. Minami stood for a moment, before her mind recognized the voice as Misao. The tanned girl who had been fucking Yutaka all but a few minutes prior. In the dark overshadow of the lamplight above her, Minami's fists clenched and her nails dug deep into the soft skin of her palm.

"Why are you treating her like this?!" Misao screeched, her voice ringing in Minami's ears as the athlete took a step forward from Yutaka. Yutaka stood behind her, terrified at what this could turn into, desperate to hear her friend speak.

Misao took another step forward. "You have no right! She loves you and you're treating her like garbage!" She shouted at Minami, whose shoulders were hitching up in bubbling anger. Misao was taking full strides now, inching closer to the girl as she ripped on her.

"You're an ass hole, you don't even care, all she wants to do is talk this out." With each point she made she grew a foot closer, until she was right behind the green haired battle machine.

"You don't even deserve her-" Was all she got out, mistakenly putting a hand on Minami's shoulder. The action caused the tall girl to turn, all Misao could see was the flash of ice blue anger etched into her eyes, and her fist.

Misao was knocked back, having earned a sickening blow to the side of her cheek. She felt the punch embed the soft skin of her cheek into her teeth, leaving the inside of her mouth bloody and sore. Misao, being ever the trooper, spat the blood out before unnecessarily wiping her cheek. Her darkening brown eyes meeting Minami's as she righted herself and set her expression nearly as stone cold as the girl in front of her.

"Bad move Iwasaki." Were her final words as she lunged at the tall girl. Misao threw her fist with veracity, but Minami side stepped it with almost a shrug. As Misao was sung forward by the force of her own missed punch Minami took the opportunity to lift her fist and jab her in the back with a mighty swing of her elbow, the girl was strong, and she was fast, but was predictable, going by instinct and moving without thinking first of her moves.

Misao was brought to her knees, but before Minami could give her winning chuckle she felt her foot slip from under her and bring her to the ground. Misao had grabbed her and pulled her down to her level lying there on the ground.

Misao moved fast, clambering atop the tall girl and straddling her. There wasn't much Minami could do as she felt the connection of Misao's fist to her soft fleshy face.

It wasn't the first connection made, it seemed the longer the two lay there the faster Misao's punches became. Her arms swinging into them as she gained momentum and an overall sense of power.

Minami's face was in more pain than it had ever been in her life, she knew if she was to be any good in the fight the day after tomorrow she would need to get the girl off of her and in her place. As Misao swung once more Minami caught her wrist before her fist could make its impact, and very quickly jabbed her in the nose. When once wasn't enough to bring the girl down she jabbed again. Two seemed to be enough as the girl fell off her, holding her face and howling in pain.

Minami stood, she held a hand to her hurt face. She felt the sting at the contact and felt her rage broil. She stood, but her opponent stayed down. Minami kicked her once in the rib and all at once Misao forgot the pain in her nose, curling up on herself in a fetal position and defending her sore midsection.

"What makes you think you can talk to me like that?" She whispered, it was near inaudible but everyone could hear the coldness in her voice before she landed another kick on Misao.

"I've fought bigger stronger people than you." Minami growled, kicking twice more. "I've killed bigger stronger people than you." She emphasized, kicking the girl who seemed to be fighting less and less, staring up at her with terrified brown eyes.

She placed her shoed foot on Misao's face in triumph, smooshing her into the pavement. "Look at me again, and you'll meet their fate." She warned more quietly than anyone would have liked, her voice leaving an eery aftermath as she kicked her face and she was out cold.

Minami turned towards Yutaka and gave her a cold glare, the cherry haired girl was on her knee's crying, she had seen the horror that was the new Minami and she hated it, she hated her.

"I hate you." Was all she said, looking wearily into her eyes.

And so Minami left, not looking back as Yutaka lunged towards Misao, taking her head into her lap and crying over her fallen protector.

A single tear left Minami's eyes as she mourned their friendship.


End file.
